heroes_and_villains_spoofsfandomcom-20200214-history
ZOOM to the Giant Movie
Julian Bernardino in PBS Kids' ZOOM Cast * Aline as Herself * Alisa as Herself * Buzz as Himself * Cara as Herself * Caroline as Herself * Claudio as Himself * David as Himself * Emily as Herself * Eric as Himself * Estuardo as Himself * Frances as Herself * Francesco as Himself * Garrett as Himself * Jared as Himself * Jessica/Jessie as Herself * Kaleigh as Herself * Keiko as Herself * Kenny as Himself * Kortney as Herself * Kyle as Himself * Lynese as Herself * Matt as Himself * Maya as Herself * Mike as Himself * Nick as Himself * Noreen as Herself * Pablo as Himself * Rachel as Herself * Ray as Himself * Shing-Ying as Herself * Taylor as Herself * Zoe as Herself * Howie as Himself * Peter Griffin as Himself * the Teletubbies as Themselves * Woody as Himself * Yakko Wakko and Dot as Themselves * Sabrina as Herself * Salem as Himself * Garfield as Himself * Clifford as Himself * Max Taylor as Himself * Zoe Drake as Herself * Fern as Herself * Tammy as Herself * Mr. Ray as Himself * Roger Rabbit as Himself * Jessica as Herself * Pongo as Himself * Peridta as Herself * the Puppies as Themselve * Mickey Mouse, Goofy, and Donald Duck as Themselves * the Muppet Babies as Themselves * Woody as Himself * Jessie as Herself * Buzz Lightyear as Himself * Robin Hood as Himself * Aladdin as Himself * Jasmine as Herself * Abu as Himself * Carpet as Itself * the Cave of Wonders as Itself * Genie as Himself * Winnie the Pooh as Himself * Tigger as Himself * Jafar as Himself * Iago as Himself * Sis as Herself * Peter as Himself * Thomas as Himself * Gordon as Himself * Tim as Himself * Dug as Himself Scene: # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 1- Start Program/Opening Credits "ZOOM Theme"/"Ruldoph the Red Nose Reindeer"/"Weir Doing a Sequel" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 2 - the Giant attacks # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 3 - "Zip A Dee Doo Dah"/Sis meets Howie # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 4 - Sis Road Robin Hood # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 5 - Pongo Peridta Puppies/Green Eggs and Ham # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 6 - "Winter Wonderland" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 7 - Dance of the Reed Flutes # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 8 - Iago Abu kiss the Monkey # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 9 - Auditions for Genie/"Friend Like Me" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 10- Baby Kermit Pooh Toy Living the Room # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 11- "Uncle Noah's Ark" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 12- "Workin' on the Railroad" Thomas Circus Train and James Circus Train # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 13- "Big House" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 14- Soccer # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 15- Carasoul # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 16- "I'll Get What You Want" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 17- Dancing Penquins # ZOOM to the Giant Movie part 18- Big Bird Donald Duck CGI Healthy Food # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 19 - "Casey Junior" & "I think I can" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 20 - Alex, Gloria, Marty and Melmen # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 21 - "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 22 - # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 23 - "Wonderful Ways to Say No" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 24 - # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 25 - "When I See An Elephant Fly" and " When I See An Elephant Fly " (Reprise) # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 26 - Taran and Eilonwy # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 27 - "Colonel Hathi's March" & " Colonel Hathi's March " (Reprise) # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 28 - Star Butterfly Eilonwy Jenny Foxworth Misty May Dawn Iris Sofia and Cinderella # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 29 - "Samba" # ZOOM to the Giant Movie Part 30 - "Together Again Again"/End Program/Ending Credits/"Send it to ZOOM" Gallery: Eric Rollins as Danny.jpg|Eric as Himself Emily P. Marshall as Emily.jpg|Emily as Herself David in ZOOM.jpg Claudio in ZOOM.jpg Caroline6.jpg|Carol Cara as Alicia.jpg Buzz in ZOOM.jpg Alisa Besher 3.png|Alisa as Herself Alinepic2.jpg|Aline as Herself Howie.jpg|Howie as Himself Tim.jpg|Tim as Himself Kellypic1.jpg|Kelly as Herself Sis.jpg|Sis as Herself Robin Hood.jpg|Robin Hood as Himself The Princesses of Disney..png|Disney Princesses as Themselvses Mickey,_Donald_and_Goofy.png|Mickey, Donald and Goofy as Themselvses Baby steps 2.JPG|Gabe Duncan as Himself Kortney.jpg|Kortney as Herself Princess Eilonwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Herself Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Herself Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|Thomas Annie.png|Annie Clarabel.png|Clarabel The_Circus_Train_Cars_as_The_Freight_Cars..png|TAF Circus Train Cars as The Freight Car Thomas and the circus Circus Van.jpg|Circus Van Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Himself The Magic School Bus Train Bus.jpg|Train Bus as Itself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior as Itself Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|Yellow Coach Casey Jr Traveling Van.jpg|Traveling Van Casey Jr Star Van.jpg|Star Van Dumbo Blue Coach.jpg Dumbo Orange Coach.jpg Dumbo Green Coach.jpg Dumbo.jpg|Dumbo as Himself Robyn Starling in Tom and Jerry the Movie.jpg|Robyn Starling as Herself Aliyah-Din.jpg|Aliyah-Din as Herself King Louie.jpg|King Louie as Himself The Ballerina.jpg|Ballerina as Herself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselvses YakkoWakkoandDot.png|Yakko Wakko and Dot as Themselvses Tigger in The Tigger Movie.jpg Old Mac Donald Cha Cha Cha Alvin Show.jpg Aracuan Bird in the Donald Duck Shorts.jpg 06 jose carioca by michaeljruoccod5rse1j.png Keesha Franklin.jpg Dorothy Ann.jpg Tim Jamal.jpg Ralphie pb01.jpg Phoebe.jpg The Magic School Bus Ms. Frizzle.png Arnold in The Magic School Bus.jpg The Magic School Bus Carlos.png Ralphie pb01.jpg Emery Elizabeth Marie, Little Red Riding Hood Hood and Heidi.jpg Princess-Peach-Mario-Party-2-prince.jpg Leo and Lyra from Leo The Lion.jpg Elena of Avalor 13.jpg Candace.jpg Mindy.jpg 500px-(June) 2.png Annie-1.png Leo (Little Einsteins).jpg|Leo as Himself Quincy.png Princess Irene.jpg Genie 3rd Film.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4508.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4462.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4458.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4454.jpg Lady-tramp-disneyscreencaps.com-4549.jpg Lady Kluck.jpg Granny Bird.jpg Gretchen.png Katie Hammering.png Chica as Iago.jpg Iago in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Puppet Pal Clem.jpg TTCweb4.jpg Professor Squawkencluck.png Joanna.jpg Torchic.png Alice's sister.jpg Alice094.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2148.jpg Alice-disneyscreencaps com-2532.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-disneyscreencaps.com-780.jpg Alice-in-wonderland-1951.jpg Mimi (Guess with Jess).png Willow.png Joey and Jinx.png Jess (Guess with Jess).png Vanessa Doofenshmirtz-0.jpg Phineas and Ferb Manatee.png Phineas and Ferb Zebu.png Phineas and Ferb Kudu.png Phineas and Ferb Wildebeest.png Phineas and Ferb Lemur.png Phineas and Ferb Hippos.png Phineas and Ferb Cheetah.png Phineas and Ferb Gorilla.png Phineas and Ferb Baboons.png Phineas and Ferb Zebra.png Phineas and Ferb Ostriches.png Phineas and Ferb Gazelles.png Phineas and Ferb Rhinos.png Phineas and Ferb Elephant.png Phineas and Ferb Giraffes.png Phineas and Ferb Lions.png Phineas and Ferb Warthogs.png Phineas and Ferb Oxpecker.png Phineas and Ferb Waterbuck.png Phineas and Ferb Leopard.png Caboose-(from- Phineas and Ferb).jpg King-hi-hi-puffy-amiyumi-65.6.jpg Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-357.jpg Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-794.jpg Frosty-snowman-disneyscreencaps.com-764.jpg Zazu (TLK (2003)).jpg Scuttle (The Little Mermaid), Iago (Aladdin), Zazu (The Lion King), and Friend Owl (Bambi).png Scuttle.jpg GOT.jpg Dave Goelz Muppet.jpg Jiminy Cricket in Pinocchio.jpg Lumpy Heffalumps.jpg Lions-tigers-bears.jpg Lionsgate liltikes 2lg.jpg Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg Alana-dora-and-friends.png Latest.png 640-1.png Aladdin Flamingos.png Max and duke pets.png Blind-man-mad-jack-the-pirate-66.7.jpg Jade Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg Jackie Chan in Jackie Chan Adventures.jpg Jack and Jill Babes in Toyland (Animated).jpg Fletcherbird.jpg The Tawny Scrawny Lion.jpg Chikorita, Bayleef and Meganium.jpg Misty-0.png Dawn's Quilava.png Donphan and phanpy.jpg Wendy Darling in Peter Pan.jpg Vanessa Doofenshmirtz in Phineas and Ferb.jpg Pinocchio Monstro.png Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpeg Pinocchio in Pinocchio.jpg Race to the Edge Astrid.png Gekko2.png Courage.a.jpg Amaya.png 7b53af0a596274c0a57073f6c9abd43d.jpg Barry-B-Benson-psd51028.png Crash Bandicoot The Wrath of Cortex Suicidal Bird.png Old Man.jpg Femme.jpg The Lorax (The Lorax) as the Grumpy Old Troll.jpg Blue as Boots.jpg CPatP Bear.png Trixie-1.png Salem.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8925.jpg 7012856502d89a1d4806b5dc5d2e0e18.jpg Claire.jpg Ozzie the Green - Cool Fluppy.png Dink the Orange - Playful Fluppy.png Bink the Yellow - Shy Fluppy.png Tippi the Purple - Lovely Fluppy.png Stanley the Blue - Loyal Fluppy.png Fanci the Pink - Pretty Fluppy.png Jamie Bingham.png Inki.png Dinki.png Fanci.png Tippi.png Ozzi.png Stanli.png Freddie the Manager.png Geraldine Growlville.png Pickles Kennelworth.png Rex Dogden.png Rozzie Rover.png Benny Barker.png Disneycircus.jpg ThomasandtheCircus9.png Circusflatbeds.png Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Zoom Movies Category:Movies Spoof